vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ritsu Kageyama
Summary Ritsu Kageyama is the younger brother of Mob and a major supporting character in the anime/manga series Mob Psycho 100. While his brother is socially inept and lacking in motivation and accomplishment, Ritsu is a star student, with perfect grades and a place on the Student Council of Salt Middle School, and is generally amiable to his older brother. However, his drive to be a good brother towards Mob was discovered to be a front to his genuine fear and jealousy of his brother's power only striving to be a good sibling to avoid confronting the form that he observed his brother take when knocked out. Upon discovering his own psychic powers, he drops this pretense and goes on a power trip, allying himself with Dimple to beat out undesirables from Salt Middle School. However, after confronting Mob with his feelings and still receiving love from his sibling, he reformed himself into an ally, forming newer and stronger bonds as the events of the manga played out. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | High 7-C Name: Ritsu Kageyama Origin: Mob Psycho 100 Gender: Male Age: 13 Classification: Esper, Human, Brother of Shigeo Kageyama, Student and Student Council President at Salt Middle School Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Empowerment/Rage Power, Telekinesis, Psychic Energy Projection, Aura, Forcefield Creation, Levitation, Limited Paralysis Inducement (Can immobilize people through telekinesis), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense spirits and psychic auras), Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Possession and Mind Manipulation (All Espers naturally resist being possessed and mentally influenced Attack Potency: Small Building level (Weaker than, but somewhat comparable to Teruki at the peak of his power. While he was still developing his powers he did this with a gesture, and could fodderize low-level espers and briefly spar with some of the more powerful members of Claw, albeit with great difficulty) | Large Town level (Should at least be comparable to his brother in this state. Was able to briefly withstand being near ???% Mob, although this was done while Mob was attempting to fight off his alter ego with great effort) Speed: At least Subsonic (Should at least be as fast as Teruki at the peak of his power) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely Sub-Relativistic (Moved an object outside of ???% Mob's hand before he could react. Should at least be as fast as 100% Mob) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Somewhat comparable to Teruki, who uses an attack that can uproot and lift trees) | At least Class M (Should at least be comparable to 100% Mob, who could do this) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Can enhance his physical attacks with psychic energy) | Large Town Class Durability: Small Building level (Was able to withstand attacks from members of Claw's 7th Division, although was severely injured as a result) | Large Town level Stamina: Average. Can fight for a decent amount of time against other espers, although can tire himself easily by going all-out | Below Average. Only tapped into this power for less than a minute before passing out as a result. Range: Several meters, likely far higher | Over a kilometer (Should be comparable to 100% Mob, who could pull skyscrapers out from over a kilometer below him) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: A gifted student relative to other middle schoolers. Practices a number of sports and placed into the student council with little effort on his part. Learned how to utilize psychic powers within the span of a couple of days with help from Dimple Weaknesses: Formerly needed Dimple to partially possess him to control the output of his powers | His 100% state is extremely strenuous on him and only lasts for a short period of time before causing him to pass out Key: Base | 100% Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Rage Users Category:Mob Psycho 100 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7